Of Rain and Leaving
by Zombielicious
Summary: [Cloud x Aerith] Aerith crossed the street to him, careful not to drop all of her groceries. When she was less than two feet away from the unmoving, content figure, she said, Cloud, what are you doing in the rain?


The rain never really bothered her. It brought life to her flowers and the people and animals of the planet. She was thankful there was rain. She wasn't too happy when she stepped out of the warm, drygrocery store to find a heavy rain pelting the sun dried Earth. She sighed softly to herself and moved out of the grocery storedoor frame. Aerith hadn't thought to bring her umbrella with her today, for the sun was out and lighting the sky and the sky was a creamy, beautiful blue.

Aerith shifted the heavy brown paper grocery bags that she held and she started off into the rain. It was cold and felt like ice on her skin. Her usual white and pink dress didn't protect her shoulders from the rain that fell from the sky. She was soaked with the rain just after two steps from the store. Her green eyes averted around the street. People were hurrying around with Umbrellas as the heavy rain and wind blew them to their destination. Radient Garden was really growing big and beautiful, a beautiful world. Aerith took her mind off that thought and set herself on getting home quickly without catching a cold.

She headed down the cobblestone street and couldn't avoid the largest, coldest droplets of rain that smacked her in the face. Her chocolate hair was limp and dripping and she was cold. Just a bit further she thought as she turned a corner. Out of the corner of her eye she seen someone standing at the corner. It looked like the man didn't care if he was wet or dry, the rain didn't seem to bother him. His spiky golden hair stuck out the most. Cloud?

Aerith crossed the street to him, careful not to drop all of her groceries. When she was less than two feet away from the unmoving, content figure, she said, "Cloud, what are you doing in the rain?"

His clear blue eyes looked towards her for a brief moment and looked away. "You could catch a cold, you know," Aerith scolded him. She couldn't exactly scold her friend. "Come back with me to The Final Heaven, you won't have to stand out in the rain then."

He pushed himself off the wall and the two started walking, side by side to The Final Heaven. Tifa Lockheart, one of Aerith's closest friends, had established her bar in the new city after their old world had been destroyed. So far, it was getting a good ammount of buisness, so they were always in need of groceries. Everyone really lived there and helped Tifa out.

"You're not very talkative today," Aerith said, smiling. Cloud really never was the talkative type, but they had a speical bond that only they had. Taking her eyes off her friend, she averted her eyes towards the slippery cobblestone street. She hefted up the groceries once more, making sure she wouldnt have to lose grip on them.

"Let me help you," Cloud said firmly, grabbing one of the bags from Aerith's grasp. She was grateful, those bags were pretty heavy. Aerith smiled at him and they slowly made their way towards the comfortable bar. The Final Heaven was a small brick building that really didnt stick out much, except for the neon sign that flashed the name. The bar was placed near a beautiful view of the the whole city, and the crystal fissure.

Aerith hardly noticed Cloud had stopped walking with her. She turned around and spotted him looking towards the grey, inky sky. She frowned and a deep feeling of sadness over took her. She slowly walked to his side and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"You're not thinking about leaving again," She whispered, loud enough for him to hear, "Are you?"

"No," He replied, taking his eyes off the sky and into her emerald ones. Aerith smiled at him and nudged him with her elbow.

"Good."

* * *

_Very fluffy Cloud x Aerith-ness. . oh well, i love it. I really dont even know how this idea popped into my mind, just a very random thought that turned into a small fluffeh oneshot._


End file.
